


Eret adopts Fundy and Niki: the Fic

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Parental Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Floris | Fundy, Princess Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Eret can feel their heartbeats as they lay on him, their slow, even breaths, their untroubled and unaware expression when they were asleep.OREret recognizes Fundy and Niki's trauma.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Eret adopts Fundy and Niki: the Fic

**Author's Note:**

> all of this is /rp
> 
> hope yall enjoy

Eret walked tentatively towards the door, a heavy feeling in his chest.

He was about to visit his tentatively adopted son, who he hadn't seen for about... a few months? At least?

And he was nervous.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

"Fundy?" He asked. Immediately the door opened, and Eret was blindsided in a hug.

"Jesus Christ, Eret, I thought you'd forgotten me!" Fundy told him. "I'm so glad you're here! I was about to-"

"Fundy,  _what the hell_ happened to you?" Eret said, aghast. And he had a reason for doing so. The hybrid's hair was knotty and matted and dirty, like it hadn't been taken care of. There were several new scars atop his ears, and some on his cheek. His attire was also dirty, like he hadn't changed. And his eyes... Dragon, his  _eyes_ ..

Unlike their usual firey brown, they were a dimmed black, all the usual excitement having dissapeared.

Fundy's smile wavered. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you so... dirty?"

Fundy looked down at his attire and laughed.

"Oh, this? Eh, it's nothing. Philza just stole one of my possessions and I have no spare clothes so-" He did jazz hands.

Anger bubbled up inside eret. Wasn't killing and/or disowning what remained of his family enough? Apparently not, since Phil  _loved_ tormenting Fundy, when you could just tell that he was just... done.

"I won't let it happen again." Eret said firmly, putting his hand to Fundy's cheek. Fundy seemed surprised at the touch, but leaned into it, shuddering. Tears started welling up in his eyes.

Fundy hugged him, and clung onto him, laughing wetly. "I- just want- family..."

Eret's heart  _ached_ , and he ruffled his hair, tears starting to appear in his own eyes.

"It's okay, my little prince. How about we go to my castle and get you cleaned up?" He told him. Fundy sniffled and nodded, and Eret let him be a child.

"Hey, while we're at it, why don't we visit Niki? Maybe she could come, too."

Fundy's eyes lit up, their usual spark coming back.

  
"Okay. What the  _hell?_ "

Why was Eret cursed to have his children be traumatized?

Niki's grin faltered, and she frowned as she said, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, you're wearing Wilbur's coat, for starters. Second, you've jumbled up the whole place, with random blocks in random places. Third, you trapped an _enderman._ Fourth, your hair is dirty and knotted. Five, you have bags under your eyes and six, you're sleeping in a cell." Fundy numbered the reasons on his hand/paws. Niki flinched at every reason, shrinking further into herself with every finger that was raised. 

For the tenth time that day, Eret's heart  _ached_ for the girl.

"I didn't see how it was-" Niki started. "bad.."

Fundy's ears lowered, and he glanced towards Eret for guidance. Eret, knowing his cue to help, walked forwards and enveloped her in a hug.

They stayed like that for a good ten seconds, before Eret parted from her and kneeled down to be at eye-level with her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Niki, you're clearly.." He glanced around. "not okay. But you know what? It's okay not to be okay, d'you get what I mean?"

Niki still looked lost,  so Eret sighed and took off his sunglasses, looking her in the eyes.

"I mean, it's okay to ask for help. It doesn't make you weak." He told her sincerely. Anyone who asked desperately for help would get a free parent coupon. "Lack of vulnerability is.. well, unhealthy. And bad."  


"But.." Niki started, looking up at Fundy, then back down at Eret. "Every time I've asked for it, something bad has happened."

Now it was Eret's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"  


"I asked to be in Pogtopia, for help, and Tubbo got executed. I asked for help during Schlatt's reign and I got imprisoned, I asked for help during the Pet Wars and rivalries began, I asked for help before Schlatt's downfall and L'Manberg got blown up... I asked for help and Fundy burnt the flag, asked for help now.. and nobody came..."

Eret's blood ran cold as the list went on, and he hugged her again, and she sobbed onto his shirt.

"I am so,  _so_ sorry, you went through that." He told her, sincerity in every airwave of his voice. "I really am. Nobody, not even Dream, deserves to go through that. But you know, you can always ask  _me_ . I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Niki hesitated. "Promise?"

Eret's heartstrings pulled, as he said back, "I promise."

Niki smiled, a full, genuine smile. Not an empty or cold or fake one, a true smile.

They got up, and she took off Wilbur's coat, throwing it aside.

There was a silence, a comforting one, when Fundy spoke up.

"Hey, Niki?" He called out nervously. Niki looked over him with a hesitant curiousity. "I'm.. Well, I'm sorry about the flag. It was stupid, looking back on it, and I know you worked hard on it, and-"  


Niki didn't let him finish, opting to run towards him and engulf him in a hug. Fundy laughed and hugged her back.

"Big brother." Niki whispered. Fundy's eyes watered and he leaned further into the hug, melting in it.

"Little sister." Fundy whispered back.

Eret watched them, a sad fondness in his eyes. 

They were still just kids.  They deserved to be treated as such.

Eret lay on the couch, not wanting to disrupt Fundy and  Niki's very well deserved nap, even if they were on top of him.

They were both wearing their royal attire, Niki's green grown and Fundy's white one trailing down the couch as they were draped over them like blankets. Niki's crown was slightly askew on her head, and Eret itched to move it into place, but he knew he couldn't. Fundy's was designed specifically to fit round his ears, the red and blue jewels glinting in the light of the castle.

They looked untroubled when they slept, so different to how tense and paranoid they were while awake.

And it was at that moment, Eret decided he would keep them here, for as long as they needed. He would help them, and he would stay out of any conflicts that proceeded on the outside. If trouble came knocking, he would slam the door.

He just needed to make sure that Niki and Fundy healed.


End file.
